


Feelings

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Wraith!Kurt, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Atlantis Crossover. The Wraith didn’t have a name for the emotion Kurt was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

The Wraith didn’t experience many emotions. Rage, sure. Hunger, of course. Jealousy, absolutely. 

But nothing like this. 

Forging the alliance with the Atlantis expedition was a complete necessity. He and his people needed food and the little humans wanted to stay alive. It was obviously hard for the Atlantis crew to accept him being here, many of them looked like they wanted to kill him, but they knew that it was a small sacrifice to even give them a chance at survival. 

He regarded the crew with no emotion, as a predator would a gnat. This was a means to an end and nothing more. 

Then the little medic stepped in with his bright smile and thick framed glasses bringing allergy medication for McKay. His smile faded slightly as he caught sight of Kurt but it was still enough to make Kurt’s heart skip a beat. 

What was happening?

“Thank you Dr. Anderson,” McKay waved at him and the young man rolled his eyes. 

“Always a pleasure,” he mumbled before slipping out of the room. 

“You have servants to bring you medications?” He asked and McKay let out a snort of laughter. “You must be a very important person.”

“He’s a medic…a doctor. He just thinks that I can’t remember to take my medication,” McKey kneeled down to look closer at their specimen. 

“Can you?”

“Why don’t you focus?” McKay snapped. 

—

He did not have feelings for the little doctor. 

Occasionally Kurt saw him flittering around the halls, seeming to have too much energy in his body. The other members of Atlantis seemed to respect and like him and his almost constant smile made Kurt’s stomach twist. 

During a particularly boring part of research Dr. Anderson stepped into the room, clutching a folder to his chest. He glanced over at Kurt before looking back over to McKay.

“Do you have the results from the most recent trial?” He asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

“Over there somewhere,” McKay didn’t lift his gave from the tablet and Dr. Anderson wandered to the desk, looking through the piles of print outs. 

Kurt paused before walking over to him, plucking the print out up and handing it to him. The doctor jumped and blinked up at him before taking it. “Um…thanks.”

“Not a problem Dr. Anderson,” he said smoothly and the young doctor looked down. 

“Actually…I prefer Blaine,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Dr. Anderson reminds me of my dad and there’s a good reason I left Earth.”

“Very well Blaine,” he nodded and the doctor smiled, thanking them both for the paper before hurrying out.

“Stop flirting for a few minutes and come over to help me,” he wanted so badly to strangle the obnoxious researcher. 

—

“Do you drink water? Or eat food?” Blaine blurted out the next time they were in the same room. “I’ve just always wondered and I’ve never gotten to ask before.”

“We can but it doesn’t nourish us,” Kurt replied and Blaine nodded, eyes bright. 

“Then the cannibalism is done to be simply symbolic?” He cocked his head to the side and smiled softly when Kurt laughed loudly. 

“I’ll admit that I’ve never indulged. You’ll have to ask another one of them,” the same fluttering returned as Blaine grinned. 

Then the computer beeped and Blaine leaned in close, completely focused on the new data. It allowed Kurt to take a few moments to fully take in the young man before him. He had never considered a human attractive before but he could honestly say that Blaine was the most attractive person he knew. 

Then Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched together and he sighed, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He winced a little before standing up and gathering up his tablet. 

“I’m going to head back to my office. I feel a migraine coming on.”

He walked out the door and Kurt was left frowning after him. What in the world was a migraine? Was it some kind of storm? After glancing around to make sure that the other researchers were preoccupied he typed the word into a search bar. 

Migraine - A headache of varying intensity, often accompanied by nausea and sensitivity to light and sound.

Well that was entirely unhelpful. Blaine just had a headache? Kurt frowned and cleared out the page. It couldn’t have been anything too serious but the pinched look between his brows remained in Kurt’s mind and he constantly worried. 

Almost an hour went by before he managed to slip out of the room and make his way down the hall. A Wraith would be cause for alarm if he was caught wandering around the base without a guard but he just wanted to make sure that Blaine was alright. 

The office was dark and the blinds were drawn tight but that didn’t stop Kurt from quietly entering the room. Blaine was curled up on the tiny couch in the corner of the room, his glasses on the table next to him. His eyes were screwed tightly closed and to Kurt’s alarm, tears trickled down his cheeks. 

“Please just go,” he mumbled hoarsely, cracking his eyes open. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Kurt and his body went stiff. “W-what are you doing here?”

“You’re in pain,” Kurt noticed Blaine wince. 

“Yeah, why are you…oh God, are you here to feed on me?” Blaine’s breath came in a quick gasp and he scrambled backwards, face paling. 

“Just stay still,” Blaine let out a short cry as Kurt pressed his hand to his temple and concentrated. The blazing pain flashed through Kurt’s mind and he flinched, feeling what Blaine was feeling. Then he imagined it bleeding out and Blaine let a shaky breath out as the pain faded. 

“What was that?” He asked, dazed. 

“We call it the gift of life,” Kurt shook his head, trying to rid it of the residual ache. “Are you often in that much pain?”

“When I forget to take my medication,” Blaine reached up to rub at the spot Kurt had touched. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re the only person here who treats me with any kindness. I thought I would return the favor,” Kurt shifted awkwardly and Blaine gave him a warm smile. 

“Well thank you,” Blaine reached over to gently touch his arm. “Really, thank you.”

Ah, the feeling was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I sent this waay back but I think tumblr ate it. Another Stargate!AU, With Kurt as Todd. He’s taken interest in one of the medics (Blaine) and on a visit is told Blaine is down with a bad migraine in his quaters. Kurt goes to see him, is shocked by in how much pain he seems to be, and gives him the gift of life to take it away. Cue surprised feelings and cuddling.


End file.
